A HAMR (Heat Assisted Magnetic Recording) method draws attention as a technology which is capable of further high density magnetic recording. As the heat assisted magnetic recording method, a technology which transforms laser light to near-field light at a near-field light generator and performs a magnetic recording while locally increasing a temperature of a magnetic recording medium by irradiating one portion of a surface of the magnetic recording medium with the transformed near-field light is proposed (See Patent Literatures 1 to 8).